Forever Young
by kitotterkat
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny reflect on the first half century of their life. A lot changes in fifty years . . . . HG RH


Title: Forever Young

Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny reflect on the first half- century of their life. A lot changes in fifty years . . . . HG RH

Category: One Shot, General

"I can't believe she's getting married." Ginny repeated for what must have been the millionth time since Lilly announced her engagement. Of course, parents are in shock when their first child announces that she's getting married . . . and flying the coop for good. But it's been eight months. Lilly was up dancing her first dance as a married girl- married to Jacob Astoria. "I know it sounds corny, but they just grow up so quickly."  
"They really do, don't they?" Hermione asked tearfully, wiping her eyes delicately. Two of her kids were already out of the house, and she knew it wouldn't get any easier when her next was ready to walk out either. But she had a long time to wait for that next moment- Anna was in her seventh year, and wasn't ready to settle down.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. You're starting to sound like mum." Ron said, sighing. "She was like this on our wedding night, too, and I remember looking over at her while we were dancing and promising myself . . . 'I will NEVER embarrass MY kid like that on their night.'"

Harry chuckled. "Remember how she stood up during our wedding, Gin, and she tried to make the toast and then just started crying like crazy?"   
Ginny laughed in memory. "And how Fred and George were trying to pull it off as one huge joke, but Angelina and Katie said that they went home sobbing?"  
"Our little sister has finally left!" Hermione mimicked.

Ginny sighed. "And during the wedding they were all 'I can't believe someone actually wants to put up with HER for the rest of their life.'"

"At least Angelina and Katie stood up for you. I remember them saying 'I can't believe I put up with you,' to Fred and George."

"They always had our backs." Ginny agreed.

"Yeah, Gin, remember when Fred and George figured out you were pregnant and they were gonna curse Harry?"  
"And Angelina and Katie made them sleep on the couch, how could I forget? They kept complaining . . .'ohhh, my back hurts soooo much.'"

"Sleeping on the couch is no picnic." Ron defended.

"Well, you would know." Harry chuckled.

"Good looking out, best friend. How was I supposed to know how hormonal pregnant women get?" Ron glared.

"It's common knowledge, Ronald. The fact that I asked you if I was fat, and you said 'yes' was about the prattiest thing you could EVER say. You were lucky you only got a week . . . Ginny agrees you deserve a month!"

"Well, you were putting on a bit of weight . . .OW!"  
Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "Have a little respect, Ronald Weasley."

"You did not just call me that."  
"It is your name, prat." Ginny said, scoffing. "Well, on a completely different note, I'm glad MY husband was SENSITIVE enough to realize that you shouldn't be honest during pregnancy if the truth is at the bearer's expense."

"Well, no one bloody told me that." Ron said defensively.

Harry choked on the bit of wine he was sipping. "Ron, you are so forgetful. Remember the night of your bachelor party? Bill, Charlie, Fred and George made that 'Fifty things you never want to say to your wife' list."  
Ginny laughed. "I can't believe they actually went through with that! It was a total joke . . . ."  
"Who started that?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"Dad, remember? He said you'd need it one day. And by god, was he right. I think you said all of those fifty things at one point or another." Ginny said in a very matter- of- fact voice. "And my god, I'll NEVER forget the story of your wedding proposal."  
"Oh yeah, Hermione rings the doorbell, you realize that forgot to make the dinner you invited Hermione over for, then you realize that Emily (Bill and Fleur's daughter) had been over earlier, and dragged out all these old notes from your old girlfriends, Hermione discovers the box and sits down to read them while you're in the kitchen sliding a frozen pizza into the oven, you sit down by Hermione and are about to do it, realize you don't have the ring, Hermione discovers the crazy letter Lavender wrote you back in sixth year and gets all mad, runs up to your room which you're in the process of ripping apart looking for the ring, yells at you for everything, then the smoke alarm goes off because you forgot about the pizza, the water sprinklers come on, you realize I have the ring, you apparate all the way to the French Rivera where, mind you, Ginny and I were enjoying a perfectly wonderful night before you rushed in, demanded the ring, I tell you it's in your safe, duh, which won't be open until tomorrow, so you come back to a soaking wet Hermione, and start yelling "GOD, just MARRY me already!"

Hermione was cracking up at Harry's depiction of the proposal. "I couldn't believe it . . . it was totally ridiculous. You looked so furious, Ron."

"Wow, that French Rivera trip was really fun." Ginny said, eyes misted over. It was plain that Ginny had tuned out when Harry had mentioned their romantic escapades in France. "Why did we never do something like that again?"  
"Remember, because it was for Harry's job to go to the French Rivera and look for a lead on that death eater Monatagne, and all that came out of it was you were deflowered!"   
"Which is kind of ironic, because it was the night of your engagement." Ginny said unblushingly. It was clear that she couldn't care less that Harry's ear was chewed out, because that was one of the most worthwhile experiences of her life.

"Yeah, you totally stole my thunder." Ron accused.

Ginny scoffed. "Come OFF it. The only reason you even know now is because Maggie told you about it."  
"Maggie . . . boy did she get us into some trouble." Harry laughed, remembering his second oldest daughter's early years.

"A spitting replica of Fred and George." Hermione agreed.  
"I'll never forget when she read my diary to mum." Ginny said, coloring heartily at the memory of that awkward conversation.

"I'll never forget when she out- pranked Fred and George." Harry laughed. "Man, was that the proudest day of my life!"  
Hermione sighed. "Nooo, Harry, it's supposed to be when your kids graduated Hogwarts, or when you graduated Hogwarts, or, heck, maybe even when you vanquished Lord Voldemort and saved the world."

"Or married me." Ginny said laughingly.

"Or when you watched your best mate get married." Ron said. Everyone gave him weird looks as Ron became very interested in his goblet.

"Graduation was really cool." Harry agreed.

"And not just because we reunited on that day." Ginny added. "I was so proud of you, going up there and talking about Voldemort. And then sitting there, watching Hermione- miss valedictorian- talking about all the loyalty and friendship she experienced . . .well, we were all crying after those speeches. Mom was a puddle."  
"She was at yours too. I remember she couldn't stop saying 'oh, my little baby's valedictorian! This is just the happiest day of my life!'" Ron said, mimicking his mother's wild crying.

"And then the next day . . . . . the final war struck."

"THAT was . . . . . intense?" Hermione allowed, remembering the feeling on the battlefield- the intensity of everyone's eyes, dodging millions of curses, wondering when it's all going to stop and you can just sit down on the grass and take a sip of water and sleep.   
"I'll never forget it." Ginny whispered.

"You stood next to Harry for hours . . .you didn't leave him until he woke up."  
"Two days, seven hours, and five minutes." Ginny said monotonously. "It was the best feeling ever when you woke up." She said, staring straight at her husband.

"It was the best feeling to wake up to you . . . . and just knowing, we'll be safe, oh my god, we'll all be safe . . .it's done . . ."

"We were all like that." Hermione said. "I remember going back to the house for the first time after the battle. I just looked at that picture of us on the wall- the one with us all at Bill and Fleur's wedding, with us in the pink dresses we thought was going to be peach. Haha, Ginny, boy you were so ticked since you hate pink so much . . . .but that was the last time we were all together until next year at graduation . . . and just crying, thinking 'oh god, it's over, it's all over . . .'"  
"And then we went on. Gin became the best healer in the world, Hermione made SPEW international, and then was Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry was Minister of Magic . . ."  
"And you were the best coach the world would ever see." Hermione said proudly, taking over for her husband.  
"And lead the Chudley Cannons to victory seventeen years in a row."  
"Man, those seats were amazing." Harry sighed.

"Those were some fun days." Hermione agreed.

"EXCEPT for the ninth . . . when I was pregnant with Jacob, and the match lasted for six days." Ginny contradicted.  
"Oh god, the seeker caught the snitch at the perfect minute, I remember you went into labor just thirty minutes after the final buzzer." Harry laughed.   
"I TOLD you I was feeling bad!" Ginny said accusingly.

"I did not expect the baby to be five weeks premature, honey, and neither did you." Harry argued.

"Wow. You know, I just realized . . . we've had some amazing times. A lot's changed . . . . well, basically nothing's the same it seems . . . . but I wouldn't change one second of it." Hermione smiled.   
"I wouldn't either." Ginny agreed. "I've been in pain and cried for hours, but it's always been okay . . . we've always just been able to blow past it . . ."

"I wouldn't change anything for the world." Harry agreed, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"I . . . . well, you guys said it already." Ron said in defeat.  
Ginny laughed. "Same old Ron."  
"Same old Ginny." Ron retorted.   
"Same old . . . Harry." Ginny laughed.  
"Same old Hermione."  
"I wouldn't change a thing." They all whispered.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Hermione Granger was leaning over Ginny Weasley, yelling in her face. "Oh come on, Ginerva Molly Weasley, we were not up that late last night! I swear to god, you get your butt in gear, girl, or I'm going to send your mum up here! And she does NOT want to deal with this today, she's got an absolutely hysterical bride that's freaking out . . . . I think she wants to change the wedding dresses, come on, this is not the time to be dead to the world!"  
Ginny shot straight up in bed. "Hermione! You wouldn't believe it . . .I just had the most vivid dream . . .I was married to Harry, and you were married to Ron, and we were sitting around watching my daughter get married, and we were all, like, fifty years old . . . oh boy, was it weird, and we were remembering all this really crazy stuff . . . . . . . ."

"Ginny, stop it, you're going crazy. Ron and I are just friends, remember?" Hermione said, coloring dramatically.

"Come off it, Hermione. You two were kissing in the hallway just a day ago, stop lying.

That dream . . . trust me, I just know it. It's all going to happen . . .I think it was a glimpse, like, into the future."

"Um okay, whatever . . . . anyway, the dresses . . . they're not peach anymore. Miss bride . . .Fleur, decided at the last minute they have to be pink, so she insisted on changing the color."

"Pink . . . . that was in the dream!"

"Ginny, whatever, just . . . oh, hurry up, we really have to go!"

"Ginny."

Ginny turned around. She had been looking out at the lake, thinking about that dream, trying to remember everything . . . that was her life . . . . in thirty-four years, that was her life.

"Harry? What are you . . .what are you doing here? I thought you'd be . . . . . we haven't exactly . . . . . this is very boyfriend-ish of you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked uncertainty.  
"No, it's just . . . . well, you broke up with me."

"Ginny, for tonight . . . . please, just . . . be with me."  
Ginny looked doubtfully at Harry. "So just tonight, it's like the way we were?"

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day." Harry took her hands in his. "Ginny, I love you. And I can't be with you right now, because they'll find you, and they will kill you . . . . please, I wouldn't dream of putting anyone in this kind of jeopardy but especially not you. You have to understand . . . . I just promise we'll be together one day."  
Ginny smiled. Just like the dream, she remembered Hermione mentioning the wedding being the last day the two couples were together until another year. 'Better take it while I can,' Ginny thought.

"Well, Mr. Potter, are you going to ask me to dance? You see, it's this custom . . . boyfriends usually ask their girlfriends to dance during slow, romantic songs."  
Harry grinned. "Well, in that case, Mrs. Weasley, would you like to dance with me?"  
Ginny took his hand. "Of course, Mr. Potter."  
Harry was leading Ginny to the dance floor, when suddenly, she shrieked with delight.   
"AHHH! I KNEW you two were together!" She screeched to a Ron and Hermione, who were in the process of breaking out of a sensual kiss.

"Fine, Ginny, Harry. . . we're together." Hermione sighed. "No sense in denying it . . ." She told Ron, who looked like he was about to open his mouth to deny it. "They saw us, Ron."  
"It's okay, guys, we're really happy for you." Harry agreed.  
"Wait . . .we're? That's not a friends we're . . . are you guys back together?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
Ginny looked at Harry before replying simply . . . "For now."

"And . . .we were just about to take a dance . . ." Harry said, tugging on Ginny's wrist.

"Not before a picture!" Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wizard camera in the air.  
Harry put his arms around Ginny, and Ron put his arms around Hermione. The two blissful couples huddled together and all grinned.  
SNAP

Mrs. Weasley looked at the four tearfully. "This picture . . ." She said, pointing at her camera. "I guarantee, it'll be hanging up one day . . . it's something worth keeping, this."  
Ginny laughed. "Mum, you know . . .I'd be willing to bet money on that too. But I guess . . . .we'll just have to wait and see . . . . ."

Harry looked seriously at Ginny. "You're crazy . . .you know that?" He asked.  
"Maybe." Ginny said quietly. "But maybe not." She gazed over at Ron and Hermione, back to dancing and kissing. "Come on . . . let's go dance."

_let's dance in style_

_let's dance for a while_

_heaven can wait we're only watching the sky_

_hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_are you gonna drop the bomb or not_

_let us die young or let us live forever_

_don't have the power but we never say never_

_sitting in the sandpit_

_life is a short trip_

_music's for the sad man_

_can you imagine when this race is run_

_turn our golden faces into the sun_

_praisin' our leaders, getting in tune_

_the music's played by the mad men_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever,_

_forever, forever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever,_

_forever, forever_

_some like water and some are like the heat,_

_some are melodies, some are the beat,_

_sooner or later they'll all be gone,_

_why don't they stay out_

_it's hard to get on without a cause,_

_I don't want to perish like a fading voice,_

_youth is like diamonds in the sun,_

_diamonds are forever_

_so many adventures couldn't happen today_

_so many songs we forgot to play_

_so many dreams swinging out of the blue_

_left to come true_

_forever young, I want to be forever young,_

_do you really want to live forever_

_forever, forever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever_

_forever, forever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever,_

_forever, forever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever,_

_forever, forever..._

A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this one- shot, it came suddenly into my head, and I simply couldn't ignore it. The song "Forever Young," is credited to Youth Group. Please Read and Review, and thanks for all your support. I plan to write more stories, so if you think this was good, I'd really like to hear from you.


End file.
